La hija de Lucy
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Lucy ya no esta en Fairy Tail, tíene una hija. Un Natsu triste y un misterio quien es el padre de la hija de Lucy...No se me dan bien los summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Nashi al descubierto

**Hola aquí Na-chan con un nuevo Fic espero que les guste si hay algo que quieren que mejore o ideas para el siguiente Chapter díganmelo y sin mas dilación a leer.**

.

.

_**La hija de Lucy**_

En medio de un bosque alejado de las ciudades y pueblos, en una cabaña vivía una joven de cabellos dorados.

-Nashi ven a cenar-grita la rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia por la ventana de la cocina.

-Ya voy oka-san- le responde una niña rubia de ojos chocolates de unos 10 años entrando por la ventana de la casa

-Nashi cuantas veces te e dicho que no entres por la ventana, siempre tan impulsiva no sede donde has sacado eso.

-Oka-san eres rara, venga a Itadakimasu-dijo ya sentada a comer y devorando todo.

-No se puede hacer nada contigo-dijo Lucy ya comiendo.

En las afueras de Magnolia en el Gremio más fuerte de Magnolia.

Estaban Grey y su esposa Juvia( después de mucho acosar a Grey Juvia se le declaro y Grey acepto sus sentimientos, claro eso después de una semana pensando y con la ayuda de Mira) hablando tranquilamente con el matrimonio Redfox compuesto por Gajeel y Levy (les paso algo similar a los Fullbuster, a excepcion de que Levy no acosaba a Gajeel y Gajeel no tardo una semana en responder)y el matrimonio Fernández ( ya se imaginan quienes son y si no son Erza y obviamente Jellal)y sus respectivos hijos Grey Junior Fullbuster ( no hace falta decir quien le puso el nombre) de 10 años, Ur Fullbuster segunda hija de los Fullbuster de 5 años, Gavy Redfox hijo único de la pareja y de 10 años también y Kazuma Fernández hijo único de los Fernández de 11 años( es el mayor de todos).

En Fairy Tail se formaron muchas parejas pero solo esas tienen hijos aparte de la de Lissana y Sting que tienen una hija de 10 años llamada Lisi pero ellos están en Saborthoot pero de vez en cuando se pasan por Fairy Tail y saludan a todos.

En ese momento el Gremio estaba tranquilo hablando hasta que llego Natsu por la puerta pero no mostraba su típica sonrisa que alegraba a todo el mundo sino que estaba serio, pero a nadie le extraño ya que a estado así desde hace 10 años cuando Lucy se fue de Fairy Tail y nadie sabe porque ni donde se fue, se sentó en la barra y saludo a mira

-Hola Mira dame la comida por favor-le dijo Natsu a Mirajeen la mujer de Laxus- y voy a salir en esta misión volveré en una semana Grey Erza ¿os venís?- le pregunto Natsu a los dos ya que aun estando en ese estado había seguido haciendo misiones con los dos ya que si no los dos se preocuparían mas de él.

-Si ya vamos-respondieron al unisono y se fueron con él y happy siguiéndolos ya que el siempre a sido y sera el compañero inseparable de Natsu aun en ese estado de seriedad y antipatía que tenia el Dragón slayer de fuego.

-aye ¿Natsu a que misión vamos a ir- pregunto Happy despidiéndose de su mujer charle y su hijo Mizu de 3 años.

-Iremos a un bosque en medio de ninguna parte para arrestar a unos asaltadores que se dedican a robar a los pueblos cercanos al bosque- Respondió indiferente el pelirosa.

Aye- respondió Happy,

Bueno a que esperamos vayámonos- dijo Erza cogiendo su siempre cargado carro mientras los demás se terminaba de despedir de sus familias a excepción de Natsu, se fueron se montaron al tren Natsu se mareo(que raro XD) y partieron.

Al llegar a uno de los pueblos que encargaron la misión les dijeron que esos bandidos venían cada cierto tiempo y los saqueaban y se escondían en el bosque los chicos y el gato se adentraron en el bosque y se encontraron a los bandidos pero lo que no sabían es que una niña rubia los estaba viendo...

**"Mierda son otra vez esos bandidos no aprenden quieren que les de otra paliza pues mejor para mí Estoy Encendida, pero quienes son esas personas, llevan el logo de Fairy Tail igual que Tío Loke y las historias que me contó sobre ellos son geniales a lo mejor logro que me dejen unirme a ellos"**pensaba Nashi cuando unos de los bandidos se dispuso a atacar a los chicos ella interrumpió y todos se quedaron mirándola pensando en que se parecía mucho a Lucy.

Por otra parte los bandidos se asustaron.

¿que hacéis aquí no os dije que no volvierais o es que queréis que os de otra paliza?-dijo Nashi muy confiada de lo que decía.

-No queremos solo es que vimos a esas personas entrar en su bosque y las íbamos a echar-dijo el jefe de los bandidos

-No mientas e iros ya- y sin decir más Nashi saca un látigo y los manda volando fuera del bosque.

-Esto muchacha nosotros teníamos que capturar a esos bandidos- dijo Erza autoritariamente.

-No se preocupen déjenlos. ya yo los llevare a la cárcel la próxima vez que entren en el bosque que sera pronto porque siempre lo hacen nunca aprenden-dijo Nashi- Por cierto eh visto vuestras marcas sois de Fairy Tail ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, yo soy Grey Fullbuster, él es Natsu Dragneel y ella es Erza Fernández conocida como Titania-dijo Grey- ¿ y tu como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Nashi-dijo dando a entender que no diría su apellido ya que su madre siempre le dijo que tenia que mantenerlo en secreto al igual que la identidad de su madre-y vivo en este bosque.

- en serio y ¿vives sola?- pregunto Erza.

- no, vivo con mi madre en una cabaña en medio del bosque-dijo Nashi, la verdad no pensaba mucho al responder y era muy inocente pero sumamente inteligente.

-Niña por algún casual ¿conoces a Lucy Heartfilia?-pregunto Grey al ver la mucha similitud que tenían.

-Por que preguntas eso- respondido nerviosa Nashi cosa que no salio desapercibida para ninguno de los cuatro presentes.

-Dime la conoces- esta vez el que pregunto fue Natsu pero en vez de una pregunta pareció una exigencia que contestara

-Bu..Bueno yo...-Nashi no sabia que decir.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este fic, espero que les haya gustado se aceptan sugerencias y criticas, Bueno hasta la próxima se despide Na-chan. ¿review?**


	2. Nashi en Fairy Tail

**Aquí Na-chan con la continuación espero que os guste **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Mashima-sama si fuera mio Natsu y Lucy ya tendrían 100 bebes... nah tampoco tantos, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mis alocadas historias y sin mas dilación a leer.**

...

La hija de Lucy

-Bu..Bueno yo...-Nashi no sabia que decir.

-Responde!-grito Natsu sin paciencia.

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta-dijo Nashi con los ojos tapados por su melena rubia.

-Como que no puedes nos estas ocultando algo-dijo Grey

-Si no nos respondes te llevaremos con nosotros a Fairy Tail y no te dejaremos ir hasta que respondas-esta vez hablo Erza decidida a llevarse a Nashi

-**"me quieren llevar a Fairy Tail es genial mi sueño se hará realidad aunque mama se enfadara nunca me a querido dejar ir allí ¿por que sera?"**-pensaba Nashi y dijo- si es lo que queréis pero no pienso responder a vuestra pregunta lo siento pero no puedo-dijo Nashi con una sonrisa que paso desapercibida para todos.

-Pues te llevaremos con nosotros-dijo Erza- espero que no te resistas o te tendré que atar- dijo con un aura maligna y una sonrisa psicópata la peliescarlata.

-No...No hará falta no me voy a resistir-dijo Nashi temblando por la gran aura que salia del cuerpo de la mujer-

-Pues en marcha- dijo Grey.

-Aye-no hace falta decir quien lo dijo

-Bien cuanto antes le saquemos la información antes encontraremos a Lucy-dijo Natsu muy serio.-y se dirigieron al Gremio

**_En el bosque_**

Nashi donde estas-gritaba una rubia preocupada porque su hija no había vuelto de la ronda que siempre daba para asegurarse que nadie se acercara a la cabaña- Loke ven- y salio Loke de la llave- Busca a Nashi y dime donde esta cuando lo sepas ven y avísame que iré yo por ella ve rápido por favor-dijo Lucy enfadada y preocupada por su hija.

-Si Lucy ya voy- y se fue a buscar a Nashi.

_**En la estación de tren...**_

-Vamos Nashi sube al tren-dijo Erza jalando de una Nashi atada.

-No me subiré a ese maldito monstruo de metal dejadme irrrrrr- gritaba Nashi desesperada.

Erza logro meter a Nashi al tren y cuando este se puso en marcha Natsu se mareo pero para la sorpresa de los demás que no estaban delirando como Natsu Nashi estaba en el mismo estado que él.

-Otra persona que se marea en los trenes esto si es una sorpresa-dijo Grey.

-Pues si- concordó Erza.

Mientra mirando desde fuera de la ventana del tren se encontraba Loke maldiciendo en voz baja la mala suerte que habían tenido ya que habían encontrado a Nashi y se fue corriendo a avisar a su dueña.

-Lucyyyy-grito Loke- Los de tu antiguo grupo se han llevado a Nashi a Fairy Tail y seguramente a Nashi se le ira la lengua en uno de sus impulsos o mostrara su magia tienes que ir rápido.

-como-Lucy se quedo en shock al escuchar eso era la peor noticia que le podían dar, al rato salio del shock- vamos tenemos que ir por ella, saldremos mañana en el primer tren, el que acaba de salir era el ultimo del día así que me voy a preparar y mañana salimos-dijo Lucy decidida a ir por su hija.

-vale mañana nos vemos Lucy- y Loke se fue y Lucy entro a su casa y se preparo para lo que le iba a suceder ella sabia que tarde o temprano iba a suceder ya que Nashi también tenia muchas ganas de ir y no le extraño que no montara guerra para irse esa chica era muy lista cuando quería.

**_En la estación de trenes de Magnolia..._**

-Tierra cuanto te quiero-gritaba Nashi al salir del tren-los chicos excepto Natsu que se rio, vieron un gran parecido con el Dragón Slayer de fuego si no fuera porque sabían que no tenia hijos jurarían que ella si lo era.

-Bueno vamos- dijo Erza y todos se dirigieron a Fairy Tail.

"**Bien por fin veré Fairy Tail"- **pensaba contenta Nashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a los chicos les pareció idéntica a la que solía poner Natsu hace mucho tiempo.

**_ En las afueras de Magnolia en cierto Gremio_**

Todos estaban hablando animosamente cuando, por la puerta entro el grupo que hoy mismo había salido de misión y no tenia que volver hasta dentro de una semana y con una niña rubia todos quedaron en silencio y mirándolos.

-Maestro ven- grito Erza llamando al maestro.

-El maestro llego y seles quedo mirando y vio a la niña y se quedo fijo mirándola- que queréis chicos-pregunto el maestro sin quitar la mirada de Nashi.

-Encontramos a esta niña en el bosque, y espanto a los bandidos que teníamos que capturar, pero ese no es el problema le preguntamos como se llamaba y nos dijo que se llamaba Nashi y que vivía en ese bosque, le preguntamos si conocía a Lucy-todos se quedaron mirándola esa chica tenia un gran parecido con Lucy y no les extrañaba que le preguntaran- y se puso nerviosa y nos dijo que no nos podía responder y la trajimos aquí para que nos respondiera-termino de relatar Grey y Natsu bufo de desespero.

-Bueno nos podrías decir que sabes pequeña- le dijo Levy que se acerco a la joven- yo me llamo Levy Redfox y tu eres Nashi verdad, nos podrías decir lo que sabes.

-lo siento pero no puedo- dijo Nashi y luego grito- Viejo nunca me dijiste que eras el maestro de Fairy Tail y porque todos quieren saber sobre ella- todos se quedaron callados y miraron al maestro.

-Nashi nunca te lo dije porque tu querías venir para aquí y tu madre no te dejaba hasta que fueras más mayor y quieren saber sobre Lucy porque ella antes era miembro de Fairy Tail y un día nos dejo y nunca les dijo porque- dijo Makarove.

-Porque nunca me dijo ella que era miembro de Fairy Tail viejo-dijo Nashi confundida.

-Porque no quería que conocieras a quien tu ya sabes Nashi-Nashi se quedo callada al oír eso, eso quería decir que su padre el que había hecho sufrir a su madre por tantos años estaba ahí.

-Viejo quién es dímelo que le voy a arrancar la cabeza- dijo Nashi encolerizada- en cuanto sepa quien es lo mato.

-Nashi no te lo puedo decir eso te lo dirá tu madre cuando ella quiera entendido.

-si pero como averigüe quien es le voy a dar la paliza de su vida, y ya estoy sospechando de alguien-dijo Nashi mirando de reojo a Natsu sin que nadie excepto Makarove se diera cuenta-**"puede ser el, tiene el pelo rosa..."**- pensaba Nashi-**" pero mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas"...**

...

**Y aquí se acaba este capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review plis intentare actualizar el siguiente lo antes posible y si no actualizo durante los días durante la semana actualizare los fines de semana bueno se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye :)**


	3. Natsu de vuelta

**Aquí Na-chan con la continuación del fic espero que os guste y dejen sus review al final**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo las locas historias que mi alocada mente inventa y sin mas dilación a leer.**

**La hija de Lucy**

-Porque nunca me dijo ella que era miembro de Fairy Tail viejo-dijo Nashi confundida.

-Porque no quería que conocieras a quien tu ya sabes Nashi- Nashi se quedo callada al oír eso, eso quería decir que su padre el que había hecho sufrir a su madre por tantos años estaba ahí.

-Viejo quién es dímelo que le voy a arrancar la cabeza- dijo Nashi encolerizada- en cuanto sepa quien es lo mato.

-Nashi no te lo puedo decir eso te lo dirá tu madre cuando ella quiera entendido.

-si pero como averigüe quien es le voy a dar la paliza de su vida, y ya estoy sospechando de alguien-dijo Nashi mirando de reojo a Natsu sin que nadie excepto Makarove se diera cuenta-**"puede ser el, tiene el pelo rosa..."**- pensaba Nashi-**" pero mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas"...**

-Nashi porque te has dejado traer-dijo Makarove sabiendo que Nashi seguramente se había dejado traer ya que no es tan fácil obligarla a ir a los sitios.

-etto...de que hablas viejo si me han obligado-dijo Nashi algo nerviosa

-Ya nos conocemos di-le exigio el maestro

-Bueno... como ya sabes tenia muchas ganas de venir aquí y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo Nashi sonriendo- ademas ya sabes lo que te voy a pedir verdad y no aceptare un no por respuesta- termino de decir Nashi

-Si lo se y también se lo cabezota que eres así que bienvenida a Fairy Tail- dijo Makarov para la alegría de Nashi - **"Cuando Lucy se entere me va a matar"**-pensaba Makarove poniéndose nervioso por lo que le avecinaba.

-Bueno donde quieres la marca- decia Mirajeen con una sonrisa.

-En la mano derecha y de color rojo- decia una feliz Nashi por haber logrado su objetivo

-Ya esta- se la a puesto en el mismo lugar que lucy y se parece mucho a ella, serán coincidencias- pensaba mira.

-Ahora dinos lo que sabes de Lucy y tu viejo de que conoces a esta niña- decia un Natsu ya sin paciencia pero ver a la niña lo tranquilizaba y no sabia porque

-Pero porque queréis saber sobre ella-pregunto Nashi

-para ir a buscarla-le respondio Grey

-y porque-dijo dudosa Nashi

-porque es nuestra amiga y es como una hermana para nosotros por eso-le respondio Erza

-aaaaa entiendo-dijo Nashi- pero ella me dijo que no dijera nada, viejo que hago- pregunto Nashi

-haz lo que creas pero yo que tu no me apresuraría y chicos yo la conozco por ciertas razones que no os hacen falta saber- sentencio Makarove sin dejar espacio para que le preguntaran

-vale bueno lo pensare y mañana os digo ¿vale?-dijo Nashi

-Vale- dijeron todos esperando que al día siguiente les dijera

Bueno me voy a presentar- dijo un peliazabache de ojos claro- Me llamo Grey Junior Fullbuster, pero todos me dicen Junior y ella es mi hermana menor ur - y la pequeña de pelo azul claro y ojos azules oscuros la saludo.

-Yo soy Gavy Redfox- le saludo un chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros- encantado

-Yo me llamo Kazuma Fernandez y ella es Lisi Euclife encantados- dijo un chico de pelo azul y ojos marrones y detrás de el una chica de pelo rubio claro y ojos azules saludándola con la mano

- encantada yo soy Nashi- dijo la pequeña Heratfilia- espero que nos llevemos bien- les dijo sonriendo

- Lo mismo digo- le dijo Lisi

-Ya es de noche chicos vamos a casa- dijo Grey llamando a sus hijos y llevándoselos a casa junto con Juvia

-Si es cierto es hora de irse vamos Kazuma- dijo Erza

-Adios Nashi nos vemos mañana- y se fue

-adios Nashi- les dijeron Gavy y Lisi que se iban con sus respectivos padres ya para su casa, el Gremio quedo casi vacío y solo quedaba Mirajeen, Natsu, Happy, Laxus, Makarove, Cana, Elfman y Nashi

-Nashi no tienes donde quedarte verdad- le dijo Makarove

-Pues no- le respondió Nashi- donde me puedo quedar- le pregunto

-Porque no te quedas en casa de Natsu- le dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-Porque en mi casa- se quejo Natsu

-Venga Natsu deja que se quede- le dijo happy

- oh es que no puedes ni cuidar de una niña pequeña- se burlo cana

- No cuidar de las niñas pequeñas no es de hombres- le dijo Elfman

- Vale, vale , pero si le pasa algo yo no me hago responsable- se rindió Natsu

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, gracias Natsu- le dijo Nashi

-bueno vamonos- le dijo Natsu

-Aye -dijo Happy

**_En el camino a casa de Natsu_**

-Natsu tu también vives en medio de un bosque?- pregunto interesada Nashi

-si desde que vine a vivir aquí a Magolia- le respondió Natsu- **"no se porque pero cuando estoy con la niña no me irrito ni me importa que me pregunte cuando con los demás si que extraño bueno que mas da"**- pensaba Natsu

- ¿y por que te viniste a vivir a Magolia?-Pregunto Nashi

-bueno...-Natsu no sabia si contárselo o no

-Nashi al ver que Natsu no respondía qdijo- si no quieres decir no hace falta

-no pasa nada lo saben todos en el gremio, te lo voy a contar, cuando tenia siete años mi padre que era un dragón por muy increíble que suene, se llamaba Igneel, desapareció y lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo hasta que llegue a Fairy tail y en el encontré una familia en la que confiar y me quede- termino de decir Natsu

-**"El abuelo Igneel es el padre de Natsu, bueno yo lo llamo abuelo pero es como mi maestro, entonces lo que le paso a Natsu no es que lo abandonara sino que esta en otro mundo y solo se puede acceder por la llave dorada del dragón"**- pensó Nashi decidiendo si decirle o no- Natsu creo que mañana os diré lo que se de Lucy pero solo si luchas conmigo- dijo Lucy sonriendo y emocionada

-Pues claro- dijo natsu también emocionado como hace mucho no estaba y sonriendo como no lo hacia hace años- pero prepárate para perder

-eso no te lo crees ni tu- le respondió Nashi

- Venga una carrera hasta arriba donde esta la casa-dijo Natsu empezando a correr, para vuestra información happy ya no vive con Natsu sino con Charle y su hijo con Wendy

-eso no es justo- y empezó a correr.

- Ganeeee-dijeron al unisono al llegar ala vez

-bueno lo dejamos en empate y mañana el primero que llegue al gremio gana ¿ok?-dijo nashi

-Vale pero te voy a ganar, bueno entremos-y entraron

-**"kami-sama que desorden, me encanta mama nunca me deja ser desordenada cada vez que dejo el cuarto tirado me regaña creo que Natsu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien"**- pensó Nashi

-ya lo se esta un poco desordenado-dijo Natsu al ver como Nashi miraba la casa

-No pasa nada si yo también soy desordenada lo único es que mi madre no me deja tranquila cuando desordenó la cas- dijo Nashi con un aura depresiva y Natsu se puso a reír

-Bueno pasa tu duerme en el cuarto y yo duermo en el sofá vale-dijo Natsu

- Vale buenas noches-dijo Nashi

-buenas noches- dijo Natsu y se fueron a dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente en casa de Natsu**_

-Natsu,Natsu,Natsuuuuuu despierta-gritaba Nashi-moo despierta, no despiertas pues veras- cogio y le lanzo un cubo de agua a la cabeza

-aaaaaa que ha sido eso- grito Natsu todo mojado- porque has hecho eso

-es que no despertaba y se me ocurrió despertarte así- dijo Nashi sonriente- y tengo hambre que hay para desayunar

- Me voy a cambiar y vamos al gremio a desayunar- dijo Natsu y se fue a cambiar, al volver dijo- venga vamos que tenemos una carrera pendiente te voy a ganar, preparados, listos ,yaaaaa- y empezaron acorrer a toda velocidad mientras se reían.

**_En el Gremio_**

Todos estaban en el Gremio hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente entraron dos personas corriendo y gritaron a la vez- Yo gane- dijeron a la vez Natsu y Nashi

-No gane yo- dijo Natsu

-que va gane yo deberías ponerte gafa-le respondió Nashi

-creo que ha sido otro empate ya lo desempatamos luego vale-dijo Natsu sonriendo y todos se le quedaron mirando, ya que Natsu no había sonreído desde hace diez años.

-ok pero te daré una paliza- le dijo retadora Nashi

-no te lo crees ni tu, bueno vamos a desayunar

-aye - dijo Nashi

-Miraaaa danos el desayuno -dijo Natsu

-Si mira-san danos el desayuno-concordó Nashi

-hai, hai esperad un momento- dijo mira muy contenta ya que Natsu había vuelto a ser el de siempre-tomad

- Arigato mira, Itadakimasu- dijeron los dos al unisono, al terminar Nashi dijo

-Natsu ahora lucha conmigo

-si pero cuando te gane me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre Lucy-le respondió Natsu

-Lo de ganar ya lo veremos-todos se pusieron a mirarlo y se fueron a fuera para ver la pelea

-Bien muchachos quiero una pelea justa y que gane el mejor-dijo Makarov- empiecen

_**En la estación de trenes de Magnolia**_

-Nashi cuando te pille te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida- decía la rubia dirigiéndose a su antiguo Gremio donde tenia tantos buenos recuerdos pero también algunos malos pero sobre todo buenos- Haya voy de nuevo Fairy Tail, Nashi espero que no hayas dicho nada-termino de decir Lucy.

**...**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que os haya gustado merezco un ¿review?, acepto halagos, criticas, ideas y tomatazos, bueno espero que me sigan leyendo, se despide Na-chan bye ¿review**?


	4. Lucy vuelve a Fairy Tail

**Aquí estoy yo otra vez la alocada Na-chan con la continuación de la historia,espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, a mi solo las alocadas historias que se le ocurren a mi loca mente y sin mas dilación a leer.**

**La hija de Lucy**

_**En la estación de trenes de Magnolia**_

-Nashi cuando te pille te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida- decía la rubia dirigiéndose a su antiguo Gremio donde tenia tantos buenos recuerdos pero también algunos malos pero sobre todo buenos- Haya voy de nuevo Fairy Tail, Nashi espero que no hayas dicho nada-termino de decir Lucy.

_**En el Gremio**_

-Bien muchachos quiero una pelea justa y que gane el mejor-dijo Makarov- empiecen-grito el maestro

-Haya voy terminemos rapido- dijo Natsu- rugido del dragón de fuego

-eso es todo lo que tienes- se río Nashi, y esquivo el ataque saltando y posándose en el techo del gremio-ahora me toca a mi-dijo Nashi muy confiada-Natsu tu no eres el único que utiliza el fuego

-Natsu se quedo mirándola pensativo-**"pero que quiere decir esta chica no la entiendo pero se esta poniendo interesante"**-penso Natsu-Pero de que hablas

-Que yo también conocí a Igneel, Natsu y me enseño magia como a ti- le revelo Nashi a Natsu

-Pe...pero como-Natsu no se lo podía creer

-Te lo voy a enseñar, puño de hierro del dragón de fuego- grito Nashi y le impacto directo en la vara a natsu, todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados y detuvieron el combate ya muchos destrozos hacia el dragón slayer de fuego imagínate dos y entraron al Gremio a interrogar a esa misteriosa muchacha que ya era de los suyo, todos estaban confundidos meno el maestro

-Haber Nashi que a sido eso-le pregunto Erza, mas bien le exigió

-Mi magia que si no-le respondio nashi y a Erza le salio su aura maligna y ella se asusto- bueno no hace falta ponerse así, bueno la verdad como os podéis imaginar soy una dragón slayer, os diré porque mirad el abuelo Igneel-pero fue interrumpida

-como que abuelo- se sobresalto Natsu

Bueno no es mi abuelo, sino que como mi abuelo para mi como es tu padre para ti entiendes- le explico y el asintio-bueno fue mi maestro desde pequeña y domine la magia del dragón slayer y también le enseño un par de trucos a mi madre para que pudiera lidiar conmigo y no lo quemara todo, o eso dice ella, la verdad- les termino de contar Nashi

-Vale entiendo- dijeron todos

-ahora dinos nos vas a decir lo que sabes de Lucy- le pregunto Grey

-sip- le dijo Nashi sonriendo- me caeis bien y veo que os importa mucho, bueno os cuento la verdad es-pero fue interrumpida y las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente y se dejo ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate, todos se le quedaron mirando

-Nashi Heartfilia ven aquí ahora mismo- grito Lucy y Nashi sudo frío y temblando de miedo cuando su madre se enfadaba era peor que tía acuarius.

-ho...hola mama como estas te ves muy bien-dijo nashi temblando por lo que le esperaba

-no te hagas la niña buena ahora no te había dicho que no podías venir aquí y que no te fuera del bosque sin mi- le regaño la Heartfilia mayo

-si mama lo siento-le dijo Nashi

-Lucyyyyyy- gritaron todos en el gremio y se lanzaron a abrazarla- donde has estado te echamos de menos y Nashi es tu hija, se parece mucho a ti- le dijeron todos, menos cierto dragón slayer que aun estaba en shock analizando todo

-**"Lucy a vuelto que bien, pero Nashi es su hija como es posible, ya decía yo que se parecía mucho a ella en el aspecto ¿pero quien es el padre?"**- todo eso pasaba en la cabeza de Natsu hasta que volvió a oír a la rubia

-chicos, como habéis estado, Nashi se a portado bien- pregunto Lucy

-Lu-chan nos a ido bien pero te hemos echado de menos, mira estos son nuestros hijos- dijo levy y presento a los chicos y ella se presento a ellos

-Lucy...-dijo Natsu- donde has estado

-Natsu.. yo...-Lucy no sabia que decir

-Lucy, tengo una noticia que darte Nashi es una miembro de Fairy tail- dijo Makarove esperando el enfado de la rubia pero no tenia pensado que se volviera a ir

-comooooo- grito la rubia- Maestro porque ha hecho eso

-Lucy sabes mejor que yo lo terca que es Nashi, se parece mucho a su padre-dijo makarove

-Viejo a mi no me compares con ese, ese tipo no merece que se le diga que es mi padre- dijo Nashi muy enfadada

-Nashi...-dijo Lucy en un susurro

-Nashi porque dices eso- le pregunto Natsu

-yo no conocí a mi padre, pero se que el es el causante de que mi madre os dejara y que llore todas las noches-dijo nashi encolerizada

-Nashi tranquila, ya te dije que no me importa-le dijo su madre

-pero a mi no-le dijo Nashi- y cuando sepa quien es, le daré la paliza de su vida- le dijo Nashi ya calmándose

-Lucy eso es cierto-le pregunto Natsu

-si...-respondio en un susurro audible

-Lucy...-dijo Natsu- Bueno eso es agua pasada lo mejor es olvidarse del pasado y seguir adelante, verdad Nashi

-aye-dijo Nashi ya sorriendo- Mama, sabes anoche dormí en casa de Natsu el es muy divertido me cae muy bien- dijo la inocente Nashi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-que bien Nashi pero es hora d volver a casa- le dijo su madre deprimiendo a Nashi

-no, lo siento pero no podemos dejar que una miembro se vaya- le dijo Makarove con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara

-pues yo no pienso irme sin mi hija- le dijo Lucy

- ah no pues lo siento por ti, te tendrás que quedar, eh chicos Lucy a vuelto- dijo Makarove y Lucy se quedo de piedra.

-biennnnn-gritaron todos

-mama porfavor quédate yo no me quiero ir aquí e hecho muchos amigos y la gente es muy buena porfiii- le dijo Nashi con cara de perrito

-bueno que se le va a hacer- dijo Lucy ya rindiéndose

-biennnnn-dijo Nashi

-pero no creas que te vas a librar del castigo- le dijo su madre con un aura maligna, todos se quedaron congelados mirando a la Heartfilia y Nashi temblaba de miedo por lo que le deparaba un futuro cercano ya que su madre cuando se enfadaba podía hacer temblar al mismísimo acnologia

-Mama por favor ten piedad- le rogaba Nashi

-lo siento mucho pero de esta no te libras- decía Lucy, mientras los demás del Gremio las miraban impotentes

...

Bueno les ha gustado o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, bueno espero que les haya gustado, hasta aquí este capitulo del fic se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?


	5. castigos

**Bueno aquí Na-chan con el nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al genio Hiro mashima-sama, si me perteneciera Natsu y Lucy estarían juntos y con hijos XD , a mi solo me pertenecen las alocadas historias que se le ocurren a mi loca mente y sin mas dilación a leer.**

**La hija de lucy**

**...**

-pero no creas que te vas a librar del castigo- le dijo su madre con un aura maligna, todos se quedaron congelados mirando a la Heartfilia y Nashi temblaba de miedo por lo que le deparaba un futuro cercano ya que su madre cuando se enfadaba podía hacer temblar al mismísimo acnologia

-Mama por favor ten piedad- le rogaba Nashi

-lo siento mucho pero de esta no te libras- decía Lucy, mientras los demás del Gremio las miraban impotentes

_**Cinco minutos después en la feria...**_

Nashi estaba montada en el tiovivo a punto de morirse con Lucy vigilando para que no se bajara y los demás del gremio mirando con miedo de ir a salvarla sobre todo Natsu que odiaba los tiovivos al igual que los trenes y temblaba de miedo por si le hacia también a el subirse.

-Ma...nondoldkmc jxhhdbb( mama déjame bajarme ya por favor)- decía una inentendible Nashi

-No, lo siento para bajarte tendrás que esperar 10 minutos mas esto solo es el principio- logro entenderla Lucy y le respondió ya que después de tantos años había aprendido el idioma en el que hablaba su hija mareada

-jdbhdbcdhbc(no porqueeeeee)-gritaba una nashi al punto del colapso

_**10 minutos después**_

-Tierra dulce tierra- decía una alegre Nashi al poder bajar de ese maligno artefacto

-No creas que esto a acabado aun queda mas- dijo Lucy con un aura oscura haciendo que los del gremio se alejaran mas de ella

-queeeeee porque esto no a sido suficiente mama por favor ten piedad- le decía una Nashi temerosa por su vida

-Lo siento pero no, bueno vamos al gremio- y se fueron todos siguiendo con miedo a la rubia

_**En el Gremio**_

-bueno aquí tienes- y le entrego a su hija un libro de por lo menos 2000 paginas- te lo tienes que leer entero y si no lo lees en tres días te pondré otro castigo... te haré "eso", te acuerda que me lo enseño el maestro verdad- dijo Lucy con una cara que haría llorar de miedo hasta a Zereft

-noooo todo menos "eso", pero sabes que leer para mi no es para tanto- le dijo Nashi

-pero este libro es de romance- le dijo Lucy

- queeee porque si son muy aburridos, podrías por lo menos ponerme uno de aventuras o dragones- le dijo Nashi ya con la sonrisa totalmente borrada y temblando

-Por eso mismo lo elegí si fuera de lo que has dicho no seria un castigo y ahora a leer o quieres "eso"-le dijo amenazante la mayor de las Heartfilia

-noooooo, ya empiezo a leer- y se puso a leer Nashi temerosa por su vida

-Lucy no crees que te estas pasando- le dijo Natsu asustado de su amiga

-No, y estoy siendo suave con ella- le dijo Lucy

-no quiero saber como eres cuando la tratas duramente- le dijo Natsu mas asustado todavía no quería saber como seria la rubia siendo estricta

-bueno chicos porque no hablamos un rato- les dijo la heartfilia - hace mucho que no nos vemos- les dijo sonriente

-claro lu-chan- le dijo Levy- pero te vamos a hacer unas preguntas y no te vas a ir hasta que las respondas, verdad chicos- dijo la Redfox, mientras los demás asentían afirmando lo que decía la Redfox

-**"Esto me da muy mala espina"-**pensaba Lucy

-Bueno antes que nada, porque el viejo sabia de Nashi- pregunto Grey

-Porque el sabia donde vivíamos y de vez en cuando venia de visita- les respondió sencillamente Lucy

-**"maldito viejo cuando lo pille se va a enterar por no decirme nada"**- pensaba natsu algo cabreado

-ok y quien es el padre de nashi- le pregunto Erza- queremos saber quien es el sinvergüenza que te alejo de nosotros- Nashi en ese momento lo oyó y se fue corriendo donde ellos dejando el libro a la mitad, ños que rápido lee esta niña se nota que es hija de Lucy pensaron todos al verla venir con el libro abierto por la mitad

-yo también quiero saberlo para patearle el culo- dijo Nashi con claras intenciones de hacer lo que dijo

-no voy a decirlo lo siento pero no quiero - les dijo La rubia dando a entender que no diría nada, pero de reojo, pero que solo noto Nashi miro a Natsu

-**"él no puede ser, es muy bueno conmigo y se ve que le importa mi madre por eso no puede ser él, el merece mi respeto no como ese hombre"**- pensaba Nashi

-Lucy, toma- le dijo Natsu y le tiro una llave- es la llave de tu antiguo departamento, lo compre poco después de que te fuera, es todo tuyo te lo regalo- le dijo Natsu sonriendo,con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-Natsu..., gracias- y le sonrió Lucy- bueno ya es tarde, vamos nashi

-vale mama, ya me queda la mitad del libro, y gracias Natsu- le dijo Nashi sonriendo nos vemos mañana- y se fueron

-maestro- grito Erza - ven un momento

-si que quieres Erza- le pregunto Makarove

-uste sabe lo que paso con Lucy y quien es el padre de Nashi- le pregunto Grey

-si pero no puedo deciros sin el permiso de Lucy lo siento- y después de decirlo miro a Natsu de reojo, pero nadie lo noto y se fue por donde había venido

-tendremos que esperar tarde o temprano nos dira- dijo Levy- y cuando sepamos ayudaremos a Nashi-chan a darle una paliza a su padre- dijo Levy con un aura oscura al igual que todas las demás mujeres del Gremio asustando a todos lo hombres y ellos todos en una esquina del Gremio temiendo un ataque de rabia por parte de la mujeres

_**En casa de Lucy**_

-Nashi ya esta lista la cena- dijo Lucy desde la cocina poniendo la comida en la mesa

-si mama ya voy- Nashi estaba en el baño se miro al espejo y...

...

**Bueno este lo hice mas corto pero es que quería dejar la intriga, ya lo se soy mala pero que se le va a hacer, espero que les haya gustado y acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, bueno que les pareció les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, hasta aquí este capitulo del fic se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	6. Rosa

**Ohayo minna aquí Na-chan con la continuación del fic espero que les guste,**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen,le pertenecen al genio Hiro Mashima- sama, si me perteneciera ya la gran mayoría de las chicas del gremio estarían casadas y esperando hijos, a mi solo me pertenecen estas alocadas historias que mi desquiciada mente y doña imaginación al juntarse forman y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-tendremos que esperar tarde o temprano nos dira- dijo Levy- y cuando sepamos ayudaremos a Nashi-chan a darle una paliza a su padre- dijo Levy con un aura oscura al igual que todas las demás mujeres del Gremio asustando a todos lo hombres y ellos todos en una esquina del Gremio temiendo un ataque de rabia por parte de la mujeres

_**En casa de Lucy**_

-Nashi ya esta lista la cena- dijo Lucy desde la cocina poniendo la comida en la mesa

-si mama ya voy- Nashi estaba en el baño se miro al espejo y...-ahhhhhhh-grito Nashi y la madre fue corriendo a ver que le pasaba a su hija

-Que pasa Nashi- pregunto la Lucy preocupada entrando al baño donde estaba su hija

-mi... pelo...-dijo Nashi triste mirando al espejo- se acabo el tiempo del hechizo y ha vuelto a ser...rosa- dijo con la voz quebrándose

-Nashi, no pasa nada ademas a mi me gustas mas como estas- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su hija

-pero así ya no me parezco tanto a ti- le dijo Nashi

-pero así eres tu y no tienes porque parecerte a nadie eres como eres y listo -le dijo Lucy haciendo sonreír a su hija

-Entonces no te molesta que tenga el pelo rosa mama- le pregunto una Nashi inocente

- no mi niña, si te digo la verdad me gustas mas asi- le dijo Lucy a su hija-**"cuando vaya al gremio así, todos me van a interrogar y de esa si que no me salvo**"- pensaba una preocupada rubia por que se descubriera su secreto

- mama, quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo Nashi a su madre

-si Nashi que quieres- le dijo la rubia

-quien es mi padre- le dijo Nashi ya poniéndose seria- se que mi padre tiene el pelo rosa ya que yo lo tengo así, pero quiero saber quien es

-Nashi, te lo diré mañana pero te tienes que terminar el libro hoy o sino no te lo digo- le dijo la rubia sabiendo de que ya no tenia nada que perder ya que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber y mejor contárselo ella a que ella lo averigüe sola y monte un escándalo aun mayor del que montara

-vale mama, bueno a comer que me muero de hambre y luego me termino el libro- dijo una sonriente Nashi sabiendo que por fin iba a poder patearle el culo a su padre- **"solo espero que no sea Natsu, me encantaría que fuera mi padre pero si es mi padre de verdad no podría creer que el fuera el que hizo que mi madre se sintiera tan mal"**- pensaba Nashi

-Itadakimasu- dijeron la madre y la hija y empezaron a comer, luego de comer nashi se termino el libro y Lucy le hizo preguntas sobre el y ella las respondió todas

-Bueno Nashi ya es hora de dormir y mañana iremos al gremio vale- le decía Lucy a su hija

-Vale pero puedo llevar en la cabeza la bufanda que me regalo el abuelo Igneel para que no noten mi pelo, también es que no me la eh puesto desde que vine a Magnolia- dijo Nashi

- claro pero que sepas que a mi me gusta mucho tu pelo y seguro que a los demás también, buenas noches- y se fueron a dormir

**_A la mañana siguiente en el Gremio_**

Todos estaban hablando como siempre, y habían vuelto las peleas de antes de Grey y Natsu que acababan con un pastel de Fresa en el suelo y una Erza enfadada , mientras Erza les metía una paliza al mago de hielo y al dragón Slayer de fuego, entraron pro la puerta Lucy y su hija que llevaba envuelta en la cabeza una bufanda igual a la de Natsu

-Ohayo minna- dijeron madre e hija llamando la atención de todos

-Nashi y esa bufanda- le pregunto Natsu, luego de haberse escabullido de la titania

- me la regalo el abuelo Igneel y siempre la llevo, solo es que no me la puse estos días porque me la deje en casa cuando nos encontramos- dijo Nashi sonriendo

-pero porque la llevas en la cabeza-le pregunto Junior el mayor de lo Fullbuster que estaba medio desnudo como su padre

-Junior, Grey su ropa- les dijo nashi tapándose los ojos

-Pero cuando-dijeron los dos al unisono empezando a buscar su ropa

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijo Lucy- hay cosas que nunca cambian- termino de decir con la mirada llena de nostalgia

-cuando ya se vistieron Junior le dijo- porque llevas la bufanda en la cabeza

-eso no te interesa stripper- le dijo nashi

-que has dicho cerebro de carbon- le respondió Junior

-lo que has oído princesa del hielo

-quieres pelea llamitas

-cuando quiera desnudista- y chocaron sus frente

-estan peleando- les dijo un aura siniestra detrás de ellos con el nombre de Kazuma

-no, nosotros no nos peleamos somos los mejores amigos- dijeron al unisono como si lo tuvieran ensayado

-asi me gusta- dijo kazuma asintiendo con la cabeza

A todos les resbalo una gota estilo anime por la sien y pensaban que esa escena les era muy familiar

- es cierto Nashi-chan porque llevas la bufanda en la cabeza- dijo Lisi llegando de dios sabe donde

-eso porque- tambien le pregunto Kazuma y Gavy a la vez

-bueno... yo...-Nashi no sabia que decir y Lucy se estaba muriendo de los nervios por dentro

Mientras en la barra estaban Grey y Natsu mirando la escena con una Erza asintiendo orgullosa de su hijo

-Ehi Grey, Erza no os parece que esa escena es muy familiar pero no logro recordar de que- dijo el pelirosado

-si -concordaron grey y erza haciendo que a todo el Gremio se callera de espaldas

-are are pero si son vuestra viva imagen-dijo la albina mayor de los strauss

-ehhh- dijeron Los chicos a la vez

-pero mira que dices- le dijo Natsu- como se nos van a parecer

-pero si es verdad-le dijo mira con su sonrisa de siempre

-la verdad es que mi hijo se parece mucho a mi- dijo orgulloso Grey

-y mi hijo también, estoy muy orgullosa de el- dijo esta vez Erza

-pero Nashi la verdad se parece mucho a Natsu- les dijo mira sospechando ya algunas cosas

-pero eso es imposible mira- le dijo Natsu

-aaaaaaaah-se escucho gritar y todos se giraron y vieron a Nashi gritar y a un Junior tirado en el suelo por un fuerte golpe que le dieron con una bufanda en la mano todos se fijaron en Nashi y...,

...

**Bueno que les parece les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, ****espero que les haya gustado, si les a gustado dejen un review, si no dejen un review, si me quieren dejar una idea dejen un review, bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic se despide Na-can bye ¿review?**


	7. Se descubre el pastel (pobre Natsu XD)

**Aquí Na-chan con la continuación del fic espero que les guste**

**disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo las locas historias que se le ocurren a mi alocada mente bueno sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-pero Nashi la verdad se parece mucho a Natsu- les dijo mira sospechando ya algunas cosas

-pero eso es imposible mira- le dijo Natsu

-aaaaaaaah-se escucho gritar y todos se giraron y vieron a Nashi gritar y a un Junior tirado en el suelo por un fuerte golpe que le dieron con una bufanda en la mano todos se fijaron en Nashi y se le quedaron mirando impresionados.

-Nashi por qué tienes el pelo rosa- gritaba un sorprendido Kazuma al ver que a su nueva amiga le había cambiado el color del pelo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla y no dijeron nada hasta que ella dijo

-es mi color de pelo natural y si tenéis algún problema con ello no me importa ya que a mi madre no le importa , verdad mama- decía una Nashi al borde del llanto

-pues claro cielo yo te quiero tal y como eres- le dijo Lucy regalando una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la pequeña

-ya han oído y si tienen algún problema vengan y luchen conmigo- decía algo emocionada Nashi por si alguien venia a luchar con ella

mientras tirado en el suelo estaba cierto dragón slayer de fuego-**"Nashi es mi hija pero ¿como?, y lo peor fui yo quien hizo sufrir a Lucy pero por que"**-se preguntaba Natsu hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se giro, al girarse vio a todo el Gremio(menos los niños,Makarove que ya lo sabia porque lucy se lo había dicho hace tiempo, Lucy y Nashi que aun no sabia nada y los miraba confundida) con un aura maligna dirigida a Natsu y el por instinto salio corriendo siendo perseguido por todos y lo mas impresionante es que quien lideraba al Gremio no era Erza sino ¡Levy! que se había convertido en una maquina psicópata de matar por haber hecho que su mejor amiga los dejara

Y dirigidos por la Maquina psicópata de matar los del Gremio siguieron a Natsu fuera del Gremio dejando a uno niños y dos adultos confundidos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar

-Mama por que todos se han ido persiguiendo a Natsu- pregunto una inocente Nashi sin saber lo que había pasado

-eso Tía Lucy por que nuestros padres se han ido persiguiendo a tío Natsu- preguntaron los demás niños- y podemos llamarla tía- pregunto Gavy

si claro me podéis decir tía- dijo Lucy sonriendo- y persiguieron a Natsu porque... mirad el pelo de Nashi y de que color es el pelo de Natsu y pensad un poco lo sacareis- todos lo niños se pusieron a pensar incluida Nashi y...

-Natsu es el padre de Nashi/es mi padre-dijeron todos los niños a la vez

-pero entonces...-dijo Junior enfadado- el es el que hizo ponerse triste a Nashi

-el es mi padre, no tiene perdón-dijo Nashi enfadada pero en realidad no lo estaba tanto**-"el es mi padre pero por que nos dejo y por que fue tan bueno conmigo no lo entiendo quiero estar enfadada con el pero no puedo que hago...bueno puso triste a mi madre durante mucho tiempo así que le daré un paliza pero no lo matare como tenia planeado"**- pensó y decidió nashi empezando a correr por donde se había ido su padre y el Gremio mientras que era perseguida por los demás niños mientras estos decían..

-Venganza por Nashi y Tía Lucy- dijeron con un aura maligna saliendo de ellos

-Hay kami-sama apiádate del alma de Natsu porque no se si saldrá vivo de esta- decía la Heartfilia mientras iba caminando junto al maestro hacia donde se habían ido todos

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este fic siento haberlo hecho tan corto pero es que la señorita imaginación no quería venir y bueno esto es lo único que se me ocurrió, bueno que les a parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas reconstructivas, ideas y tomatazos XD, bueno se despide de vosotros Na-chan bye espero vuestros review**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** ¿review?**


	8. queriendo matar a Natsu

**Aquí esta Na-chan lo siento por no haber podido subir el capitulo ayer pero es que estaba muy ocupada y el ordenador se trabo ufff un rollo pero bueno aquí esta ya el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima- sama, si me perteneciera ya todas las chicas o la mayoría XD estarían embarazadas y casadas y Cana estaría casada con su barril de cerveza, a mi solo me pertenecen las alocadas historias que inventa mi loca mente junto a la loca de la imaginación y sin mas dilación a leer.**

**La hija de Lucy**

-pero entonces...-dijo Junior enfadado- el es el que hizo ponerse triste a Nashi

-el es mi padre, no tiene perdón-dijo Nashi enfadada pero en realidad no lo estaba tanto**-"el es mi padre pero por que nos dejo y por que fue tan bueno conmigo no lo entiendo quiero estar enfadada con el pero no puedo que hago...bueno puso triste a mi madre durante mucho tiempo así que le daré un paliza pero no lo matare como tenia planeado"**- pensó y decidió nashi empezando a correr por donde se había ido su padre y el Gremio mientras que era perseguida por los demás niños mientras estos decían..

-Venganza por Nashi y Tía Lucy- dijeron con un aura maligna saliendo de ellos

-Hay kami-sama apiádate del alma de Natsu porque no se si saldrá vivo de esta- decía la Heartfilia mientras iba caminando junto al maestro hacia donde se habían ido todos

_**En casa de Natsu**_

-Tengo que hacer una barricada antes de que entren-gritaba Natsu mientras tapaba las ventanas con madera y clavos ha toda prisa (de quien sabe donde las a sacado) y poniendo todos los muebles que podía en la puerta asegurándose de que no se pudiera abrir, luego se escondió debajo de su cama con una manta por encima rezando por que no lo encontraran pero fue en vano...

La maquina psicópata de matar también conocida como Levy rompió la pared de la casa y todos entraron, también los niños ya que los habían alcanzado junto a Lucy y el maestro que estaban de lo mas tranquilos

-Gajeel-lo llamo Levy y se presento delante de ella- busca su olor y dinos donde esta- le ordeno su esposa al dragón slayer de hierro

-aye-dijo Gajeel y olfateo el lugar- esta arriba debajo de su cama- les informo el ojirojo y todos se fueron corriendo a donde había dicho

-No soltadme- gritaba Natsu al verse cogido por la camisa

-ni lo sueñe Dragneel- le dijo la maquina psicópata de matar, mientras los demás asentían con un aura oscura

-no por favor piedad, kami- sama sálvame

-nadie te va a salvar tío Natsu- le dijo Junior empezando a golpearlo

-no te salvaran - dijeron al unisono todos empezaron a golpearlo sin piedad y cuando terminaron Natsu estaba inconsciente y con varias hemorragias internas

-bueno que a gusto me e quedado- dijo Nashi después de darle una paliza a su padre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-en serio no quieres que cuando recobre la conciencia otra vez darle una segunda paliza- le dijo Junior

-no, yo creo que con esto ya tiene y si no pues entonces le daré otra paliza y ya- le respondió Nashi

-ok- dijo Junior

-bueno chicos vamos al gremio y dejemos lo aquí- les dijo erza

-aye -dijeron todos y se fueron al Gremio excepto Wendy, que estaba curando a Natsu ya que le daba algo de pena aunque ella también había participado en la masacre, Nashi , Lucy, el maestro y los niños que se quedaron esperando a Nashi

-Bueno ya esta dentro de poco recobrara el conocimiento-les informo la dragón slayer del aire

-vale gracias wendy- le dijo Lucy y la Marvel se fue y a los cinco minutos Natsu recobro la conciencia

-que a pasado- dijo un adolorido natsu

-que te han pegado una paliza todos los del Gremio incluido Loke-le respondió como si nada Lucy

-ya lo recuerdo pero...-Natsu le quería preguntar sobre Nashi pero no sabia como

-y si Nashi es tu hija aunque no lo sepas y no te leo la mente se te nota en la cara lo que piensas- le dijo Lucy adivinando los pensamientos del pelirosa

-Mama pero como es que él no sabe que tenia una hija- le pregunto Nashi intrigada

-eso te lo diré con el tiempo Nashi- le respondió su madre

-vale mas misterios- le dijo irónica su hija

-nashi te vienes con nosotros al gremio, vamos a entrenar todos juntos- le pregunto Junior, mirando a otro lado

-pues claro- le dijo Nashi cogiéndolo por el brazo y jalándolo para el Gremio a el se le formo un leve sonrojo en la mejillas , mientras era perseguidos por los demás

-bueno nos vamos- le dijo Lucy a Natsu extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a pararse, a la que el acepto gustoso

-si claro, y viejo tu sabias esto-le pregunto Natsu ya de pie

-pues claro y antes de que Nashi naciera- le respondió el maestro

- y por que yo nunca supe de esto, no recuerdo ni siquiera haberlo hecho con Lucy- le dijo natsu

-lo sabrás con el tiempo si es que te lo quiero contar- le dijo Lucy

**_En el Gremio_**

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente como si no hubieran intentado matar a nadie hace apenas diez minutos

cuando entraron al gremio los seis niños

-Oto-san- gritaron Junior y Ur- podemos ir a entrenar al bosque con los demás- preguntaron los niños

-pues claro- les respondió Grey y los niños se fueron a la entrada a esperar a los demás junto con Nashi que ya estaba en la puerta

-Oka-san-dijo Kazuma- puedo ir a entrenar- le pregunto respetuosamente a su madre

-Claro que si cariño- le responde erza

-Gracia Madre -y se fue con los demás

-Oka-san- dijo esta vez Gavy y Lisi en otra parte del Gremio- puedo ir a entrenar con los demás- pregunto Gavy/Lisi a su madre

-Pues claro pasarlo bien- le dijo levy/Lissana a su hijo/a y se fueron junto con los demás y se fueron todos juntos a entrenar al bosque

Luego de que los niños se fueran entraron Natsu junto a Lucy y al maestro todos posaron su vista en salamander mirándolo como si lo fueran a matar

-Chicos donde esta Nashi-pregunto la rubia haciendo que los integrantes del gremio se olvidaran de que querían matar a Natsu

-se fue con los demás niños a entrenar al bosque- le respondió Erza- no te preocupes estará bien

-lo que a mi me preocupa es si quemara el bosque-dijo Lucy haciendo que a todos les cayera una gota por la sien

-no me digas que también tiene es manía destructora como el cerebro de carbón- le dijo Grey

-pues la verdad es que si para mi desgracia, si supieras que con tres años quemo la casa entera-les dijo Lucy, haciendo que a todos les bajara una segunda gota

-un momento como me has llamado hielo andante- le dijo Natsu a Grey

-como has oído cerebro de llama- le contesto

-quieres pelea princesa del hielo

-cuando quieras teme

-Están peleando- les dijo erza con un aura oscura dispuesta a matar a quien se le ponga por delante

-No , si nosotros somos los mejores amigos-dijeron al unisono Grey y Natsu

-así me gusta ahora id y traerme un pastel de fresa - ordeno la gran titania

-Aye- dijeron y se fueron corriendo a la pastelería

-hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo la rubia viendo la escena nostálgica

**_En el bosque_**

habían marcas hielo fuego y agua por todos lados y garrotes de hierro y espadas clavadas en los arboles y rocas y unas cuantas marcas de garras, con unos niños de unos 10 años y una niña de unos 4 años tirados en el suelo

-chicos ya hemos estado unos 4 horas entrando deberíamos volver ya- dijo Kazuma a los demás

-Aye- respondieron todos y se levantaron como pudieron y se apoyaron mutuamente Kazuma y gavy, Lisi y Ur y Junior y nashi y se fueron usándose mutuamente como bastón hasta el gremio

-Eih flamitas has visto soy mas fuerte que tu - le dijo junior a Nashi empezando la pelea

- eso no te lo crees ni tu hielito, yo soy mas fuerte- le respondió Nashi

-ya en tus sueños cerebro carbonizado

-que has dicho stripper

-lo que has oído cerebro de llama

-teme que quieres pelear

-cuando quieras

-Están peleando- dijo Kazuma con un aura igual a la de su madre

-No que va si somos los mejores amigos- dijeron al unisono y se abrazaron, Junior al abrazarse con Nashi se sonrojo pero solo Lisi lo noto y sonrió picara y siniestramente

-así me gusta vamos- y todos se fueron siguiendo a Kazuma hacia el Gremio

...

**Bueno que les a parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, si les gusto dejen un review, si me quieren criticar dejen un review y si me quieren dejar ideas dejen un review, bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	9. preguntas sin respuesta

**Aquí Na-chan con la continuación del fic espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria hscbdhcbdh, pero no se puede pedir tanto verdad? a mi solo me pertenecen estas alocadas historias que mi loca mente inventa y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-Eih flamitas has visto soy mas fuerte que tu - le dijo junior a Nashi empezando la pelea

- eso no te lo crees ni tu hielito, yo soy mas fuerte- le respondió Nashi

-ya en tus sueños cerebro carbonizado

-que has dicho stripper

-lo que has oído cerebro de llama

-teme que quieres pelear

-cuando quieras

-Están peleando- dijo Kazuma con un aura igual a la de su madre

-No que va si somos los mejores amigos- dijeron al unisono y se abrazaron, Junior al abrazarse con Nashi se sonrojo pero solo Lisi lo noto y sonrió picara y siniestramente

-así me gusta vamos- y todos se fueron siguiendo a Kazuma hacia el Gremio

**_En el Gremio_**

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente ( si claro tranquilamente Xd) con su amiga rubia empezando a bombardearla a preguntas sin dejarla contestar ya que le preguntaban otra cosa nada mas terminar de preguntar una hasta que los chicos llegaron al gremio llamando su atención para curar sus heridas del entrenamiento

-**"uffff de menuda me e salvado"**- pensaba Lucy

-mama-dijo Nashi a su madre- me puedo quedar ha dormir en casa de Lisi ella ya le a preguntado a tía Lissana y a dicho que si- le pregunto con una cara de perrito a la que Lucy nunca se podía resistir

-**"por que tuvo que sacar esa cara"**- se preguntaba para sus adentros la Heartfilia- pues claro pero pórtate bien y no quemes nada y mañana vamos a ver al abuelo que no se te olvide - le aviso Lucy a su hija

-siiiiii mama, hasta mañana- se despidió Nashi largándose con Lisi, Lissana , su marido Sting y los demás niños que parece que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para ir a dormir juntos

-adiós Nashi- se despidió de su hija ya saliendo del Gremio

-bueno adiós chicos me voy a casa -se despidió la rubia largándose y siendo vigilada por cierto pelirosa que la miraba y al ver que se iba a su casa y se iba a quedar sola la siguió ,quería hablar con ella

-**"tengo que hablar con Lucy, si Nashi es mi hija quiero saber como, como es que no me acuerdo de nada, bueno eso ahora no importa lo que importa es que Nashi es mi hija y quiero estar con ella y también con Lucy"**- pensaba Natsu siguiendo a Lucy hasta su departamento

-Bueno ya llegue- se decía a si misma la Heartfilia- bueno primero me daré un baño y ya después cenare- y dicho esto cogió las cosas y se metió al baño, mientras la rubia estaba en el baño un pelirosa entro por la ventana como hacia hace años y se sentó en la cama de su antigua compañera de equipo y se quedo dormido

Después de un rato Lucy salio del baño ya vestida, ya que tenia esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo de cuando Natsu se metía en su casa sin permiso y cuando llego su cuarto vio un bulto en su cama y se asusto cogió un bate ( en donde lo tenia guardado¿? XD) y le dio con el, y la persona que estaba allí grito

-AAAAAAhhh- grito Natsu- Lucy por que me pegas- le dijo a la rubia

-Lo siento- se disculpo- espera que haces en mi casa y por donde has entrado- le dijo la Heartfilia molesta

- entre por la ventana y como te estabas duchando me tumbe en la cama a esperar- le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Pero tu eres tonto- le reprocho la rubia- es que no sabes que existen las puertas, ademas para que has venido, porque habrás venido por algo verdad

-pues si- le dijo Natsu poniéndose serio algo que la Heartfilia nunca había visto en su amigo

-El que- le pregunto...

_**Mientras en la Casa de Lisi**_

-Minna vamos a jugar- dijo Lisi a sus amigos, ya que habían terminado de comer ( o mejor dicho vaciar la despensa de la casa)

-Ayeeee-dijeron los demás

-bueno pues vamos a Jugar a verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Lisi con una sonrisa malvada planeando algo, pero los demás no lo notaron

- vale pero necesitamos una botella- dijo Nashi

-es cierto- concordó Junior

- esperad un momento, voy a por una vacía a la cocina- dijo Lisi y tras ello se fue a la cocina

- espera Lisi yo te acompaño- dijo Nashi siguiendo a Lisi

Cuando llegaron las chicas todos se acercaron formando un circulo, pero en ese juego Lisi y Kazuma tenían un plan ya que el también se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas y habían ideado un plan juntos, e hicieron rodar la botella y la primera victima quiero decir el primero en jugar fue Gavy

-haber gavy verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Junior

-atrevimiento- le respondió

-pues ponte en calzoncillos y sal a la calle por la ventana y ponte a bailar- le ordeno Junior para luego ponerse a reír

-venga cabeza de metal adelante- le dijo Nashi riéndose al ver a Gavy salir por la ventana solo en ropa interior y empezando a bailar, cuando termino entro y se puso el pijama

- me las pagareis- dijo Gavy molesto

-ya ya lo que tu digas- dijo Junior secándose las lagrimas de la risa- pero lo e grabado en una lacrima de vídeo

-que tu que- dijo molesto gavy

-venga déjalo- dijo Kazuma y tras decirlo le rodó la botella y esta vez le toco a Nashi

-bueno Nashi-chan verdad o atrevimiento- dijo la Eucliffe

-yo escojo...

...

**Bueno hasta aquí es este capitulo del fic espero que os aya gustado me merezco un halago o un tomatazo, y lo siento por no haber podido subirlo ayer estaba muy ocupada con la tareas del instituto y estudiando pero bueno que se le va a hacer acepto halagos, criticas reconstructivas e ideas espero que dejen un review, se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	10. respondiendo

**Hola aquí Na-chan con el capitulo del fic lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto tuve una crisis creativa pero aquí esta al fin **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece al Genio Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mis alocadas historias que mi imaginación inventa y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-haber gavy verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Junior

-atrevimiento- le respondió

-pues ponte en calzoncillos y sal a la calle por la ventana y ponte a bailar- le ordeno Junior para luego ponerse a reír

-venga cabeza de metal adelante- le dijo Nashi riéndose al ver a Gavy salir por la ventana solo en ropa interior y empezando a bailar, cuando termino entro y se puso el pijama

- me las pagareis- dijo Gavy molesto

-ya ya lo que tu digas- dijo Junior secándose las lagrimas de la risa- pero lo e grabado en una lacrima de vídeo

-que tu que- dijo molesto gavy

-venga déjalo- dijo Kazuma y tras decirlo le rodó la botella y esta vez le toco a Nashi

-bueno Nashi-chan verdad o atrevimiento- dijo la Eucliffe

-yo escojo verdad, lo de atrevimiento lo dejare para mas tarde- dijo Nashi a lo que la Eucliffe sonrió

-¿Nashi-chan te gusta alguien? y si es tu respuesta afirmativa di lo conocemos y como es- dijo Lisi sonriendo con un aura malvada alrededor y Kazuma estaba al igual que ella, y cierto chico con tendencias desnudistas que ahora mismo estaba sin camisa estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía la joven

-Recuerda que debes decir la verdad- le dijo Kazuma

-va..vale...si hay alguien que me gusta...-les dijo Nashi llamando mas la atención de los presentes

-lo conocemos- pregunto Junior

-s..si-dijo Nashi nerviosa

-y como es- le pregunto Gavy

- bueno... es un poco alborotado, le encanta pelear, tiene unas manías un poco raras y aunque siempre nos peleamos es amable y un buen chico- dijo Nashi con la cara como un tomate

-bueno, bueno creo que se quien es pero no diré nada- dijo Lisi sonriendo picaramente y diciéndole a Lisi quien era al oído haciendo que se sonrojara mas si era posible

-bueno a rodar otra vez- dijo una muy sonrojada Nashi dándole un golpe a la botella para que rodara

-Te toco Stripper verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Nashi ya mas calmada

-elegiré...

**_En el departamento de Lucy_**

Después de un rato Lucy salio del baño ya vestida, ya que tenia esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo de cuando Natsu se metía en su casa sin permiso y cuando llego su cuarto vio un bulto en su cama y se asusto cogió un bate ( en donde lo tenia guardado¿? XD) y le dio con el, y la persona que estaba allí grito

-AAAAAAhhh- grito Natsu- Lucy por que me pegas- le dijo a la rubia

-Lo siento- se disculpo- espera que haces en mi casa y por donde has entrado- le dijo la Heartfilia molesta

- entre por la ventana y como te estabas duchando me tumbe en la cama a esperar- le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Pero tu eres tonto- le reprocho la rubia- es que no sabes que existen las puertas, ademas para que has venido, porque habrás venido por algo verdad

-pues si- le dijo Natsu poniéndose serio algo que la Heartfilia nunca había visto en su amigo

-El que como es que nunca me dijiste que tenia una hija y por que no me acuerdo de nada- le pregunto serio el peli- rosa haciendo que la rubia se alterara un poco por la pregunta y seriedad de su _"amigo" _

-bueno... yo no te lo dije precisamente porque no te acuerdas- le dijo La rubia tapando sus ojos con el flequillo

-pero por que no me acuerdo de nada- le dijo Natsu confuso

-bueno ya que estas tan interesado siéntate en el sofá voy por algo de beber y te explico todo

-vale- le respondió el peli- rosa e hizo lo que Lucy le dijo mientras ella iba a la cocina y traía café para los dos

-bueno por donde empiezo-dejo la rubia

-desde el principio- le dijo Natsu

-bueno- empezó la rubia

_**Flash Back**_

Hace unos 10 años en el Gremio se estaba celebrando una fiesta por no se que cosa tampoco es que necesitaran una razón para montar una fiesta pero bueno volviendo al tema ,estaba en una de las mesas con las chicas hablando de trivialidades aunque algunas estaban algo borrachas, mientras tu te dejaste engañar por Cana para hacer una competición de bebidas y perdiste claro estas y estabas muy borracho y cuando nos íbamos todos para casa me toco a mi acompañarte y fuimos a mi casa una vez allí después de un rato lo hicimos y por la mañana yo me acordaba de todo y salí a hacer la compra y te deje durmiendo y cuando llegue

-Hola Luce- le saludo Natsu

- Hola Natsu- le dijo la rubia

-esto acabas de llegar verdad no me acuerdo de nada de lo de anoche a partir de que cana me reto y me desperté en tu casa tu sabes por que- le dijo natsu a Lucy sin saber

-si acabo de llegar y no se como llegaste bueno deberías irte a casa seguro happy esta preocupado- le dijo Lucy tapándose los ojos tras el flequillo

-Vale bueno adiós nos vemos luego Luce- y se fue

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Luego vi que estaba embarazada y me fui- le termino de decir la rubia al peli- rosa que se había quedado mudo de la impresión

.Entonces...- intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-bueno yo ya te dije lo que querías saber ahora vete- sentencio la maga estelar echando por la ventana a Natsu- que tengas buena noche y cerro la ventana, Natsu aun estaba organizando todo en su cabeza mientras se iba a su casa.

...

**Chan Chan Chan bueno que les a parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas reconstructivas e ideas, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo a partir de ahora los subiré todos loa viernes espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	11. kiss

**Aquí**** Na-chan con la continuación de este fic espero que les guste y mirad como dije lo subí en viernes estad orgullosos jajaja que no es broma pero espero seguir siendo puntual**

**Disclaimer; fairy Tail no me pertenece solo la historia que se ocurre gracias a mi loca mente y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-Luego vi que estaba embarazada y me fui- le termino de decir la rubia al peli- rosa que se había quedado mudo de la impresión

-Entonces...- intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-bueno yo ya te dije lo que querías saber ahora vete- sentencio la maga estelar echando por la ventana a Natsu- que tengas buena noche y cerro la ventana, Natsu aun estaba organizando todo en su cabeza mientras se iba a su casa.

-Pero si yo no me acuerdo de eso de que estaba en su cama- se dijo para si Natsu- bueno que se le va a hacer, lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es solucionarlo todo- dijo Natsu inocentemente sin saber nada de lo que iba a pasar...

_**En casa de Lucy**_

-Ufff, por poco creo que se lo a creído espero que no se de cuenta- decía la rubia para si misma- si lo llegara a descubrir...no se que pasaría- termino de decir mirando una pequeña cajita que había traído con ella y que estaba encima de su antiguo escritorio- bueno a dormir- y se fue a dormir nada mas caer en la cama se durmió había pasado muchas cosas esa noche.

_**En casa de los Eucliffe**_

-bueno a rodar otra vez- dijo una muy sonrojada Nashi dándole un golpe a la botella para que rodara

-Te toco Stripper verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Nashi ya mas calmada

-elegiré atrevimiento- dijo seguro de si el Fullbuster

-_**bien**_- pensó Lisi- dale un beso a Nashi-chan- dijo la rubia clara antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo

-queeeeeee- dijeron Nashi y Junior al unisono

-pues que Junior le de un beso a nashi, veis es fácil- dijo Kazuma compinche de Lisi

-eee-enserio-dijo Junior no muy seguro

-si-dijeron tajantes los dos demonios, quiero decir niños

-va-vale-y nada mas decir eso se fue acercando a nashi que esta estática y no sabia que hacer, hasta que sintió los labios de Junior contra los suyos y correspondió sin pensarlo, se quedaron así un rato y se separaron (gracias al maldito oxigeno tan necesario para vivir)

-fiu,fiu bien echo iceberg-dijo Gavy - y lo voy a enmarcar para la posteridad-dijo enseñándoles una foto que había hecho mientras se besaban

-ti-tira eso- dijo Junior sonrojado al igual que Nashi, cualquiera de los dos podría hacerle competencia al cabello de Erza

-bueno da igual sigamos jugando- dijo una animada Lisi, y siguieron jugando y avergonzándose entre ellos durante toda la noche

_**A la mañana siguiente en el Gremio**_

Todos estaban en el Gremio como siempre todo era normal mesas volando, cana bebiendo de su barril, Grey y Natsu siendo violentamente golpeados por una Erza que tenia su pastel de fresa en el suelo y la maga estelar en la barra hablando con su amiga Levy

-Lu-chan dime a donde vas a ir que llevas esa mochila- dijo la Redfox a su amiga

-a voy a ir con Nashi a un sitio volveremos por la tarde- le respondió Lucy

-a vale

De repente las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los niños y a los padres de Lisi

-mama ya e vuelto, nos vamos ya- le dijo Nashi a su madre

-pues claro en marcha-le respondió a su hija la Heratfilia

- A donde vais- les pregunto natsu a las dos

-nos vamos a ver a alguien como todos los mese- dijo nashi sin especificar a quien para intrigarlo, le encantaba molestar

-a quien- le dijo Natsu algo molesto

-a alguien muy importante para nosotras y que queremos mucho- dijo Nashi sonriendo con malicia esperando a ver la reacción de su padre

-quien es ese tipo- dijo gritando al borde de matar al primero que vea

-jjjajaaj tendrías que haber visto tu cara jajjaa- decía entre risas Nashi

-eh era broma-dijo Natsu confuso

-jajajja bueno-ya relajándose- si y no es importante para nosotras pero no es una persona

-entonces que es- pregunto Natsu confundido y los demás del gremio cotilleando

-son dragones, vamos a ver al abuelo Igneel al tío Metalicana, y a la tía Grandine- dijo Nashi sonriendo y los demás asombrados y una Lucy un tanto desesperada por salir corriendo

-comoooo!-dijeron todos a la vez

-pues que vamos a ver a los dragones o es que estáis sordos-dijo Nashi con cara de no entender

-etto, nosotras nos vamos adiós- dijo Lucy agarrando a Nashi por el brazo y salir corriendo, siendo seguidas por un peli-rosa, los demás del gremio estaban en shock pensando que, que coño pasaba aquí

...

**Bueno les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos reconstructivos XD bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que dejen sus review se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	12. llegando al mundo de los dragones

**Ohayo minna aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo de fic espero que les guste y dejen sus review al final del fic **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece al gran genio Hiro Mashima-sam y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

-mama ya e vuelto, nos vamos ya- le dijo Nashi a su madre

-pues claro en marcha-le respondió a su hija la Heratfilia

- A donde vais- les pregunto natsu a las dos

-nos vamos a ver a alguien como todos los mese- dijo nashi sin especificar a quien para intrigarlo, le encantaba molestar

-a quien- le dijo Natsu algo molesto

-a alguien muy importante para nosotras y que queremos mucho- dijo Nashi sonriendo con malicia esperando a ver la reacción de su padre

-quien es ese tipo- dijo gritando al borde de matar al primero que vea

-jjjajaaj tendrías que haber visto tu cara jajjaa- decía entre risas Nashi

-eh era broma-dijo Natsu confuso

-jajajja bueno-ya relajándose- si y no es importante para nosotras pero no es una persona

-entonces que es- pregunto Natsu confundido y los demás del gremio cotilleando

-son dragones, vamos a ver al abuelo Igneel al tío Metalicana, y a la tía Grandine- dijo Nashi sonriendo y los demás asombrados y una Lucy un tanto desesperada por salir corriendo

-comoooo!-dijeron todos a la vez

-pues que vamos a ver a los dragones o es que estáis sordos-dijo Nashi con cara de no entender

-etto, nosotras nos vamos adiós- dijo Lucy agarrando a Nashi por el brazo y salir corriendo, siendo seguidas por un peli-rosa, los demás del gremio estaban en shock pensando que, que coño pasaba aquí

_**En medio del bosque**_

-Uff, creo que los hemos dejado atras- dijo Lucy agotada de la carrera

-eso parece- dijo Nashi que había sido arrastrada todo el rato

-bueno tienes ganas de ver al abuelo - le pregunto Lucy a su hija

-pues claro aunque ahora si es mi abuelo de verdad- dijo nashi para sorpresa de su madre

-bueno empecemos-dijo Lucy cogiendo una llave mas grande que las demás con el dibujo de un dragón rojo- Puerta de los dragones ábrete- dijo Lucy para que un aro de Luz saliera del aire y en el que ella y su hija entraron, escondido detrás de los arboles estaba Natsu que las había seguido y presenciado todo que después de entrar ellas dos entro él.

_**Al otro lado del portal**_

_**POV Natsu**_

Cuando entre por el portal vi un extraño lugar parecía Edoras pero no era, había islas flotando, cascadas y muchos volcanes pero lo mas impresionante es que estaba plagado de Dragones, vi a Lucy y a nashi hablar con un dragón rojo...espera ese es...Igneel

_**FIN POV Natsu**_

Nashi y Lucy estaban hablando con Igneel cuando se dieron cuenta de que las habían seguido se guiaron los tres (hay que incluir a Igneel no lo vamos a marginar al pobre XD) y vieron a Natsu allí plantado mirándolos confundido sin entender nada, Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar y cogió a Natsu del brazo lo jaló a dentro de una cueva en la que mas tarde también entraron Nashi e Igneel

...

**tan tan taaannnnn bueno hasta aquí esta siento haberlo hecho tan corto pero quería dejar la intriga jajajj soy mala jajja nah... solo un poco pero bueno dejen sus review se despide Na-chan bye**


	13. El mundo de los dragones parte 1

**Ohayo minna-san siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, y ya se que seria muy fácil dar excusas pero es que aparte de estar estudiando para los exámenes (gracias a que los profesores los ponen todos juntos) he estado leyendo fics que llevo retrasados al igual que viendo animes que también llevo de retraso Lo siento mucho de verdad pero por fin esta aquí el capitulo espero que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino al gran genio de Hiro mashima-sama, lo único mio son la trama que esta alocada mente inventa y sin mas dilación a leer**

**La hija de Lucy**

_**Al otro lado del portal**_

_**POV Natsu**_

Cuando entre por el portal vi un extraño lugar parecía Edoras pero no era, había islas flotando, cascadas y muchos volcanes pero lo mas impresionante es que estaba plagado de Dragones, vi a Lucy y a nashi hablar con un dragón rojo...espera ese es...Igneel

_**FIN POV Natsu**_

Nashi y Lucy estaban hablando con Igneel cuando se dieron cuenta de que las habían seguido se guiaron los tres (hay que incluir a Igneel no lo vamos a marginar al pobre XD) y vieron a Natsu allí plantado mirándolos confundido sin entender nada, Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar y cogió a Natsu del brazo lo jaló a dentro de una cueva en la que mas tarde también entraron Nashi e Igneel

-Ahora que vamos a hacer oka-san- decia nashi

-creo que vamos a tener que explicarles unas cuantas cosas- decía Lucy mientras veía a Igneel asentir, Natsu estaba en shock por lo sucedido u al cabo de un rato cuando salio de el se altero un poquito ( a quien engaño se puso como loco a preguntar cosas sin dejar tiempo a que las contestaran,) hasta que Igneel le dio en la cabeza con la cola haciendo que se parara

-auch- dijo Natsu- eso duele, pero ¿que pasa aquí?- pergunto Natsu ya mas calmado gracias al golpe que le propino el dragón

-bueno cuando me fui del gremio encontré esta llave- dijo mientras se la mostraba- que me deja ir y volver del mundo de los dragones, y también puedo invocarlos como a mis espiritus- le explico la rubia al DS de fuego

-creo que entiendo-dijo Natsu

-y de vez en cuando venimos a visitar a Igneel-jiisan-dijo Nashi muy contenta a su padre- ven te voy a enseñar todo el lugar- le dijo nashi mientras arrastraba a Natsu, ya que le había cogido algo de cariño en el tiempo que llevaban con él.

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap del fic, los cap a partir de ahora van a ser mas cortos para hacerla un poco mas interesante, muajajaj si ya se que soy mala, intentare actualizar lo antes posible pero no puedo asegurar nada, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos espero que me sigan leyendo se despide Na-chan bye ¿Review?**

**Si me quieren halagar dejen un **REVIEW

**Si me quieren dejar alguna idea dejen un **REVIEW

**Y si quieren tirarme un tomatazo dejen un **REVIEW


End file.
